Cure for boredom
by Arekusei
Summary: Akini was boring and she decided to change her life a bit but something went wrong
1. Chapter 1

Chapter first

But in the beginning everything was fine ...

... "- Well, you are a worthy warrior, it's not surprising after all that you are Uzumaki, but this is not enough to defeat me .. It's time to show you the legendary strength of the Uchiha clan."

Around the Madara began to form the outline of a samurai warrior better known as Susanno, the height of this technique was somewhere around 4 meters. At first it was a normal skeleton, then it began to become covered with armor and growth, another one appeared next to the head. In each hand appeared long bright blue blades, it seemed that this creature came from hell because it radiated the energy of destruction and hatred. This was the same legendary power of the Uchiha clan. Madara was in Susanna's head. This monster started to move one step and the earth trembled under its weight, the second, the third one seemed to make anyone even shake who had seen much, but even any other technique could not be compared with this one. Madara walked in huge strides, a couple of seconds and he was next to Akini. He brought a giant hand with a sword and instantly brought his rage down on her. Akini managed to dodge and retreat to a safe distance.

"Damn right now I can die, because not every day you come across a technique level that is higher than yours." How Hashirama fought with him, probably, the techniques of the first did not concede to Madara. What to do a couple of such strokes and I'll be chopped like noodles. Ramen how I want to eat it ... Damn Akini and what do you think what the hell ramen! although if a large portion is better double and huge then maybe Kami I already feel his fragrance the tender taste of meat a little bit of the island taste of the broth home and such familiar atmosphere in Ichirak and ... "Her thoughts were interrupted by a powerful blow that could safely send her straight to Konoha although it was about 20 kilometers away. She flew in the air and then rode through the earth and was stopped by a stone in which she ran at full speed. Akinay lay on the ground for a couple of minutes without moving, then gathering all her strength into a fist, she began to slowly rise first to her knees and later she stood on her feet ready to fight further. face on one side was all bruises and bruises, the blood of a small strip drained from the broken forehead. Left arm was broken and the right hand was hard

"Yeah well, and I was a fool as I could get distracted by the ram that nearly cost me my life. Okay, we need to come up with a plan! So Susanno - the perfect defense and even in the attack. While he is there I can't get it if I go to ram and try to break it or try to make a breach in one arbitrary place and get inside and already then attack Madara ! ? Option but it's easier to think than to do. Wind power engineering ? It is possible, only for one penetration I will spend a lot of chakra and then go with my bare hands. More precisely with only one hand . How hard it was not wanted but I had to use them and this ... '

* Khm I'm not "this" you're miserable. I'm a living being you can tell an animal I'll complain about you in Green peace .

"Okay, I'm sorry, I did not mean to forgive." I just need the power you give me? "

*No!*

'Please, you are the best !'

*NO*

'Hey, do not forget if I die, then you, too, come on, help me !'

* That's how we talked so mean but okay. Just remember I'm not "it" and so I'm always ready to save your life. *

'Thank you, well, then we'll put on the ass of Schmadare'

Around the akini appeared a chakra of peach color, it became more and more, and the tails began to form backwards. The chakra enveloped the girl and something was similar to the fox's outline, small ears on her head and 10 tails (agree not to a simple fox;)) Wounds on her the body healed almost immediately leaving only small scars now it could fight to fight only now the strength was greater.

"Hmm, you ginchuriki? I wonder then I would like to experience on you one technique sure you like"

'Do not like me his smile'

Madara began to fold the seals.

\- "Tengai Shinsei divine meteorite"

It took several minutes, but nothing happened. Akin felt relieved.

"Well, that ha ha, his technique did not work, and this is exactly Madara with his divine power and not someone else ? ! Haha, yes now it is clear why Hashirama defeated him, but although everyone has unlucky days! Although it's strange how much we are already fighting? Somehow it got dark fast. "It seems there should be a day" ?

* Fool up look! Damn your levity and tupiznu which sometimes manifests itself kills me. * The red-haired looked up what she saw struck her. A huge meteorite obscured the whole sky. He flew straight to Akini. Her hands trembled, her first thought was to run fast.

"What is this? Is it an illusion or not? Listen and you can agree with him like Uzumaki + Uchiha = friendship forever, friendship on little fingers and all that, eh?

* I do not think that he intends to be friends with you on his face see hatred and arrogance written directly on it * "Damn, but in the beginning everything was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the forest near Konoha.

In the forest it was quiet sometimes you can hear the singing of birds, the rustling of their wings, the quiet murmur of the river. In one glade

appeared portal from it came a girl with long red hair to the shoulder blades, it was a peach-colored dress. She looked around, went to the tree

and crouched under it with her back to the trunk.

-Fuh how nice it all still sit down and rest. All the same techniques of this level always takes a lot of chakra and strength. Stop. Strange and why

are the trees the same as next to Konoha ? The devil did something wrong, so why ?

* Ha ha ha ! I do not want to disappoint you, but there are a lot of surprises ahead of you. Ready to be surprised *

-What? What are you talking about now? Surprises depend on what good or bad?

* Well knowing you for life is unlucky so the answer is obvious *

-What am I unhappy? When it did not carry me?

* And the case when during the mission you were hungry and decided to eat berries? And you ate a couple of berries and for a long time did not

return your sokomadniki went to look for you. They found you lying under a tree, you wildly laughed and screamed that you woke up the

sharingan because you saw your eyes in a puddle and they were red. Moreover, you allegedly introduced everyone into the genjutsu and

screamed that everyone would lie down on the floor. Because you accidentally set fire to Amaterasu. So you then 2 more days buggy and

buggy it's gently said. And yes it's good that you do not remember some points. *

-Aha. Wait for what?

*It does not matter. Just admit that you are unlucky unlucky. *

-Did I get lucky the luckiest of lucky my second name Lucky understood?

-Ah well, and that's when you bought the book "Come to Paradise" by mistake and came with her to the hokage. And after that, when they

started to look at you strangely, you realized that you are reading and decided to throw it away and broke the hokage's nose. *

-Oh, well, it happened so accidentally and it's none of your business at all.

-How did you like "come to paradise"?

-Ah, that part when the protagonist peeps for ... But forget I did not read it quite simply one episode in my eyes and everything.

Ah ha ha ha, how you blushed and now looks more like a ripe tomato. aha-ha-ha.

-Well, it's very funny if you already laughed, then maybe you'll tell me what happened and why I found myself in a completely different place.

"Well, if we are so serious then we are north of Konoha somewhere 30 km from it and ... we are in the past 20 years ago.

At Akini's jaw dropped she was in complete shock and could not say no words. In her head there was an explosion all her thoughts were

messed up. One and the same phrase "20 years ago."

If you're joking, then it's not funny !?

-Unlike you, I'm always serious and at the moment we are in the past certainly not in the distant, but it's also somehow not very.

\- And what will you do?

"Well, I can say you did not listen much to the lessons in the academy and now you have the opportunity to get acquainted with the past,

historical figures, culture, customs. What is not an option for you? The main thing is not to change the past.

\- Oh well, how to say all the roads lead to Konoha. and I also want to eat, so it's time for us to find Ichirak.

Well, I'm not fooling with you and even more so with you

-Very funny.

Akiini rose lazily, stretched and looked at the sky for a couple of minutes thinking about something her own and then slowly followed the

direction of Konoha. "There is nothing better than a walk through the forest around is not a soul full of freedom. Yes, sorry only there is no one

to talk to"

"And what about me?" Asked 10 tail.

Well, you know, I want to talk to someone out loud and if I talk to you out loud, people might think I'm crazy.

Akin said to herself. Then they walked silently, each thought about something that his passing a couple of kilometers of Akiini first interrupted

the silence.

"You know, I'm glad that I have and that you've been with me all my life," thoughtfully said the red-haired girl, she straightened out the curl and

said" "Yes, even I'm lucky that I'm with you in the past.

* Ha ha ha are you kidding me, I'm always with you, regardless of whether I want it or not? Although it's you I need you without me without hands.

\- "Hey, I without you can not, call me at least once?

* Listen well *

Fleshback

It was night outside. The moon was slowly rising above Konoha. She lit up the village with her silver beams.

A shadow slipped through the streets of Konoha. She smoothly made her way through the gates to the main gate.

"Damn, if they catch me, they'll kill me, but it's the worst if my dad finds out about it." What the fuck do I need this book for? After all, I did not

read it very much before. Apchki hike I got sick, I did not have to argue who longer under the water will hold the breath. Apchas.

\- "The Spear of the Thunder God" Akin threw a kunai with three blades forward, he instantly flew through the gate. Kunai stuck in a tree outside

of Konoha. A few seconds later, a red-haired girl stood beside him, she immediately pulled him out and ran on. She ran and ran around it was a

forest but the girl did not pay attention she periodically looked around to see if her tail was behind her. "Not a lot yet and I'm there, I just do not

have to meet with anyone else, there may be problems. The forest finally came to an end. Akini was already running across the field dotted with

colorful flowers. The girl did not stop to enjoy the beauty of sleeping flowers.

On the horizon appeared a black silhouette of the building to which she was heading. With every minute the building became larger and you

can already look at its appearance. It was an old abandoned building standing alone in the middle of the field.

Akinene stopped in front of the steps of the temple, she looked around and began to climb.

"-Fuh who made so many stairs while you lift your feet just to fall off. Damn just a little bit and I'm there."

She went inside the temple. Akinya found herself in a large hall with a large ceiling. In the middle stood a statue and nothing more. The statue

was dedicated to an old man with a long beard. His face was covered with wrinkles, his eyes were slightly closed, as if he had covered them

from the bright sun. he was dressed in clothes on top of which was the armor worn about 100 years ago. The man was looking somewhere in

the distance, his gaze was directed at the night sky which he saw through the open gates of the temple.

"Probably he was some kind of strong shinobi once in his honor put a statue," thought Akin, she continued to study the appearance of the stutu.

* For those who do not know who this man is. This "man" great shinobi he was the one who alone could cope with the whole enemy army. And

yes his name is Quito Uzumaki he was *** kage a whirlpool.

-How do you know him?

* About kami I 10-tailed, I know almost everything. *

"So where is the secret entrance here, or the room where the library with the ancient knowledge is located, maybe here under the statue? Hell,

there's nothing here in the corner somewhere?" Half an hour passed but Akini did not find anything. She was angry and almost lost patience to

look for a hiding place. During the search for her on the head fell small stones because of which her mood fell all the lower and at some point

flopped the floor with a bang.

"A stupid cache where are you? Damn !

* Khm you are not tired of looking and you still finally ask for my help? *

"WAIT YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS AND YOU DO NOT SAY ME THIS EARLIER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ARE YOU AFTER THIS?

*Of course. Kirima - 10 tail fox. *

-Yes, you ...

* In order to find what you are looking for, you must use one of the seals of your clan which I do not know.

-So, I'll have to guess myself. Well, let's try the basic one for now. "She began to fold the seals and after that she drew hieroglyphs on the floor,

hieroglyphs crawled across the floor to the statue, and they settled on it like an ancient seal. another seal in the form of a circle in the center of

which the hieroglyph "entrance" was printed.

-So, if I understood correctly then now I must stand in the center of this circle and put the sign "entrance". Well then, let's try. Akin did this and

was immediately consumed by the green light and disappeared. After her disappearance, the statue took its usual place when she always stood

there. The temple of its own was emptied and the life began to heal with its solitary life, but whose figure entered the temple. She stopped and

pulled off the hood and the moonlight lit up his long white hair.

-The power of the full white moon is huge, it is capable of much, but it is not eternal and there is not one who can cause it. But who then called

her now? Why and why I was resurrected? "The man continued to look at the moon, she beckoned to him with her beauty because she was the

one who gave him a second chance ...

In the meantime, Akini appeared in another room, unlike the first one, it was bigger but much darker. The girl looked around and saw the

bookshelves they stood in a row. Besides them in the room there were tables of which were broken, only one table had a chair. "Now I can

study all these scrolls in each probably a lot of techniques." From a multitude of different scrolls, the girl became embarrassed at first, she ran

up to one styla and began to study every scroll she had in her eyes. "This is a paradise for me aaaaaaaa ! So take this one and that one

you can take it with you too." Akineli scored as many scrolls as she could take. "Well then, let's go." She folded her arms and moved to that

abandoned temple. * Akinini was here. I feel someone's chakra here, but I do not know whose it is. But I want to say it does not emit negative.

Strange chakra differs from usual but what I can not say. * "Ah?" You said something? I'm so glad that I have these cool techniques that I did

not pay attention to what you said to me "* Okay, in that case, we went already will soon begin to dawn and we will be noticed. * Akin ran back

home. She tried to run as fast as she could on the way, not paying attention that she was being watched. Akin imagined in her mind how she

learned new techniques and how her enemies tremble at her sight. Red-haired continued to move when suddenly a group of shinobi from some

village attacked her. They threw shurikens at her, she dodged them and stood in the pose to attack. Her enemies did not wear any bandages so

determine where they come from and what abilities they possess. One of the shinobi began to fold the seals and pronounced the Tsunami

Water Element. A stream of water burst from his mouth and turned into a big wave capable of destroying everything in his path. "Element of fire

A sacred flame," Akin shouted, and a stream of fire burst from her mouth, which formed a large wall of fire. The flame turned the water into

steam. The whole forest was enveloped in fog. Using this Akinya folded seals and disappeared in a thick fog. a few minutes later the fog began

to dissipate and on the glade lay 5 shinobi unconsciousness. * You know something I like it. Something's not right ... Beware ! Three huge

blades flew to Akinu. The red-haired woman turned around and pulled out a kunai from her bag and repulsed the second but third shoulder of her

shoulder. "Damn it was fast" the girl did not have time to think about something else as a pair of blades appeared from the front, the shurikens

flew to the right, the kunai to the right. Akiini began to dodge the attack, she maneuvered between the blades trying not to get caught and if

necessary she beat them. But someone continued to attack her and with each time the speed only increased. A couple of times Aquino did not

have time to reflect or to evade the attack and therefore her body appeared stopped and she could breath normally and

understand who its enemy but the meat of the trees came the clank of iron and a second later, once this giant dragon of kunai destroyed trees

and brought in front of her. Iron Dragon flew to Akini, but she dodged and the dragon rumbled into the forest with a crash, a couple of seconds

later he slept quickly attacked the girl this time she had to block the stone wall with a technique. With each attack posleduschego Aquino got

more and more damage and rather tired. "Hell, I do not have time to have to do something if this continues I will die for sure." * Hey, got an idea

On entering tailed mode and then ... * Fox raskazala girls what to do. Aquino smiled and said - what if the words of one of my good friend, "Let's

Dance" .This time the girl did not dodge it was covered with peach-colored chakra and one of its tails dragon stopped after she folded print - '.

The explosion of peach fox "Wood shone bright light and after there was an explosion which completely destroyed enemy equipment and a

forest with a radius of a couple of kilometers. Akineli looked at the ruined forest in search of the remaining vrogs, but there was no one around.

* Now we have already been noticed. I feel chakra Jounin of Konoha. * Damn ... End of fleshback "Oh, okay I admit that without you I find it

hard but do not think I'll ever ask you to help me and she can for herself postayanno. * Ha-ha-ha let's see what you can tell me when the time

comes ... * "you're a nasty arrogant ..." * Quietly listen to me carefully I think I realized something very important * face Aquino earlier

expressed resentment that has now become serious it is prepared to listen to his girlfriend. * That feeling when we were in the temple, I finally

realized that it was * -Hm, you know, I was also worried about something that's what I realized ... This is the infinite chakra of the flow that

remained in that temple ..- Infinite? For there is no infinite source of the chakra in the world to ever end and there is no such technique ... * "No,

but any technique ..." "Listen to Edo Tensei or" the technique of the wicked resurrection "is one of the most dangerous singer

invokes the soul of the chosen person, the special feature of this technique is that ... The resurrected has an infinite number chakras and

regeneration. The girl was shocked, she imagined the power of this technique and was horrible. -Wait, then this is a perfect technique? * Not

entirely the technician manages the body of the resurrected and he completely pats up but ... Only a few people could and get rid of the

shackles and do what they wanted. It's good that then one person canceled "Edo Tensei" and saved everyone. There are two ways to cancel

the technique. The first is to force that person who used Edo Tensei to cancel it. The second is to bake the body of the resurrected, but it's not

always that simple. * - So that person is a zombie and now he walks and gorges the brains of shinobi? * Yeah. How everything is running. No,

this is not a zombie and he does not eat brains though who knows who was called? Bad but I do not know who that is and therefore we should

be on the alert. Do you understand? And now, wait a second, I'm looking for the presence of someone's chakra around. * No, I do not feel that

chakra, but there's one more and ... Damn fast, if you do not hurry, you'll surely die. -I'm gonna die? Do not make me laugh, I have you, we will

conquer it together or her for all. * Fool run and then ... I finished the whole thing, I warned you now that we will definitely finish writing a will.

You also advise and it will be too late. * - Ha-ha-ha yes who is he that would defeat me? Somewhere in the distance there was an explosion

and smoke rose over the forest. A minute later, there was a roar of something big and heavy. It grew louder and louder. There were voices of

birds that were disturbed by something. They circled over the trees, grouped in flocks and flied away together. Akinini climbed to the top of the

tree to look around and understand the cause of the noise. The girl saw a big blue monster going to her (Dear readers, of course I understand

that this Madara never used Susana just for a walk but all the same it's a bit not the Madara Uchiha whom you love or hate so I apologize) It

took big steps and very quickly approached Akini. The girl realized that it would be better if she obeyed and ran but now she was afraid of the

level of technology and she understood that she had to fight to survive. -Please tell me that he is not resurrected and he has the usual number

of chakras . * Yes, he raised and he naverneka not offer you friendship goes. * Akin waited when Susana go closer. When the technique came

close enough the girl saw that inside a man with long spiky hair dressed in a red armor. Particularly rushed his red eyes filled with malice. The

man saw the girl and said: "Red hair is a straight dejay, I hope you will show me your strength and we will be able to dance worthily" - "Wait for

Kirima, I heard that this phrase was being uttered by Uchiha Madara, this guy is mowing under him?" Akin said mentally in 10 tail. * I'm afraid

that before you is the same Uchiha Madara. * The jaw of the girl was pulled down. Now she realized what kind of mess she was in ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The defenses grew with every minute, silence and no mobility added to the intrigue, no one took the first step. Madara pierced the girl. He tried to read her abilities and to anticipate her future attack. His eyes could read any movement of the enemy, but against a fixed target, he could only insert it into the genjutsu and thereby immobilize and neutralize the enemy by the force of one eye. "Uzumaki I should not underestimate them, but they are none compared to the power of my eyes." The last representative with whom I had to fight was Uzumaki Naruto and I can say that his strength and boundless amount of chakra surprised me but this is small now I know his technique and will not get caught But as for this girl, her strength is unknown to me, so I want to fight her and demonstrate her strength of the Uchiha clan.

\- "What is your name !?" I want to know the name of my opponent to betray your honor name or to deny him disgrace. " Акини has decided that will not show the pavor therefore she has decided to respond and make it without fear and doubts.

-Uzumaki Akini ! And your name is Madara Uchiha, is not it? It's an honor to fight with you but do not expect mercy from me ! said Akin. Her answer was filled with false pathos which she tried to hide her fear and that part about do not wait for mercy burst out accidentally. After her answer, she heard a laugh that was heard not only from Madara but also Kirima.

* Ha ha ha. Joker! do not expect mercy it had to be said so, my God, how ridiculous it is. * laughed Kurima

Meanwhile, Madara also continued to laugh, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes laughing loudly. Madara abruptly stopped laughing and in his eyes one could read the determination to act.

"Well, then show me how long you can dance." After his answer, Madara squeezed Susanno's hand into a fist and slammed him onto Akin. Red-haired had time to dodge while flying, she took a three-piece kunai from her bag and threw it in the direction where Susanno was. After landing, she folded the seals and teleported to the nearest kunay after that she folded the hand stamps.

Earth's Fist The earth golem's fist. Her fist was covered with stones and a well-aimed girl hit the ribs of the skeleton. Akini expected that the skeleton would crack and she could break the defense only in fact her stony armor broke from the strength of Susanno. Акини did not expect that therefore therefore thinking that the skeleton was broken in a place of impact it rushed forward but has come across strong edges and has passed blow which has sent it in a floating flight - excursion in wood.

She flew straight into the trunk of the tree and probably crashed into it but she folded the seal and was near the Kunai stuck into the ground. Акини has decided not to hesitate therefore she has decided to use any elements to penetrate armor. Madara did not waste time and did not let her think about the plan of action, he waved his fists and beat almost always on purpose, if it were not for the girl's good reaction she would have been crushed for a long time. After another blow, Madara looked at his hands and they appeared long blue blades now he could attack from far away. A couple of strokes and trees were cut into firewood, he made it impossible to hide and cause an unexpected blow. Akinya folded the seals.

\- Element of fire sacred fire. A stream of fire escaped from her mouth and was aimed at Madara. The flame became more and more, it destroyed everything in its path. Susanno disappeared in the flames of the flames, but within a second it was extinguished by one motion of the hand.

"Damn his technique incredible never seen that the fire was stopped by the movement of hands."

* Do not forget he's Madara then what you see is just the beginning of the most interesting will be ahead when he gets bored of playing with you *

-What? Is he playing with me? Is this not all, I thought that the power of Uchih is limited to the possibility of creating a crocheted, amaterasu, genjutsu and all?

* Yes, but there is one "but" it is Madara. Who told you that he is an ordinary Uchiha, his opportunities are not comparable to any of the clan. The fact that for some it's a ceiling for him is not even floor. And what you see is only the first level *

\- "I hate this Madara why the strongest shinobi are almost always villains." Akineli looked around in search of shelter, but everything around was soshenno or destroyed.

\- "The element of the earth is a mountainous landscape." The earth began to grow educated sharp mountains with sharp tops. Madara swung and without any effort cut the "mountains" into small pebbles, then he again attacked.

\- "Damn why I do not know razengan or anything like it.

-At the fire fire fire dragon. The girl decided to divert attention and try to attack from behind while Madara Reflects her attack. She quickly ran behind Madara's back and folded her screams

-Small of the earth Wolf's fangs. From the ground, sharp spikes emerged that pierced the skeleton almost completely by destroying it.

\- Attack from behind as mean! But I'm glad that you were able to cheer me up a little. Well, you are a worthy warrior, it's not surprising after all that you are Uzumaki, but this is not enough to win

Time to show you the legendary power of the Uchiha clan. "

Around the Madara began to form the shape of a samurai warrior, better known as Susanno, the height of this technique was somewhere around 4 meters. At first it was a normal skeleton, then it began to become covered with armor and growth, and in the hands appeared long bright blue blades it seemed that this creature came from hell because it emanated the energy of destruction and hatred that was the same legendary force of the Uchiha clan. Madara was in Susanna's head. This monster stepped it took one step and the earth trembled under the weight of the technique, the second, the third appeared one kind could make anyone even see the one who had seen much but even that can not be compared with this level. Madara walked in huge strides for a couple of seconds and he was already near Akimin, he brought a giant hand with the ball and lightning rage his anger on her. Akini managed to dodge and retreat to a safe distance.

"Damn right now I can die, because not every day you come across a technique level that is higher than yours." How Hashirama fought with him, probably, the techniques of the first did not concede to Madara. What to do a couple of such strokes and I'll be chopped like noodles. Ramen how I want to eat it ... Damn Akini and what do you think what the hell ramen! although if a large portion is better double and huge then maybe Kami I already feel his fragrance the tender taste of meat a little bit of the island taste of the broth home and such familiar atmosphere in Ichirak and ... "Her thoughts were interrupted by a powerful blow that could safely send her straight to Konoha although it was about 20 kilometers away. She flew in the air and then rode through the earth and was stopped by a stone in which she ran at full speed. Akinay lay on the ground for a couple of minutes without moving, then gathering all her strength into a fist, she began to slowly rise first to her knees and later she stood on her feet ready to fight further. Her hair was the face on one side of the side was all bruises and bruises, the blood of a small strip drained from the broken forehead. the left arm was broken and the right hand was cut.

"Yeah well, and I was a fool as I could get distracted by the ram that nearly cost me my life. All right, we need to come up with a plan or strategy for the battle! So Susanno is an ideal defense and in the attack, too, while he is there to get it if I go to ram and try to break or make a gap in one arbitrary place and get inside and already then attack Madara ! ? Option but it's easier to think than to do. Wind power engineering ? It is possible, only for one penetration I will spend a lot of chakra and then go with my bare hands eee more accurately with a naked and hellishly injured hand. How difficult it all was not wanted but the campaign had to use them and this ... '

* Khm I'm not "this" you're miserable. I'm a living being you can tell an animal I'll complain to you animal advocates ..

'Okay, sorry, I'm sorry, I did not mean to just say that I need power. Will you give it to me ?'

*No!*

"Please, you are such a kind merry best !"

*NO*

'Hey, do not forget if I die, then you, too, come on, help me !'

* That's how we talked so mean but okay. Just remember I'm not "it" and so I'm always ready to save your life. *

'Thanks, well, then let's ask "Schmadar" pepper.'

Akinu appeared around the chakra of the Persian color, it became more and more, and the tails formed thereafter. The chakra enveloped the girl and was something like a fox's outline, small ears on her head and 10 tails (yes it does not agree to a simple fox;)) Wounds on her body healed almost immediately leaving only small scars now she could fight to fight only now the strength was greater.

"Hmm, you ginchuriki? I wonder then I would like to experience on you one technique sure you like"

* 'Do not like me his smile'

Madara began to fold the seals.

\- "Tengai Shinsei divine meteorite"

"Well, well, that ha ha the hike of his technique did not work and it's exactly Madara with his divine power and not someone else ? ! Haha, now it is clear why Hashirama defeated him, but although everyone has a yes Madars are unlucky days ! Although it is strange how much we are already fighting with darkness somehow quickly, but it seems that there should still be a day "?

* Fool up look! Damn your frivolity and the tupeness that sometimes manifests itself kills me. * Akinay looked up and the first that she thought was was it a dream or not

The sky was covered by a huge meteorite that quickly fell on the girl. Akinah thought she could run away or it's impossible. The only thing she could say was

"Damn ? This is an illusion or not? Listen and you can agree with him like Uzumaki + Uchiha = friendship forever, friendship on little fingers and all that, eh?

* I do not think that he intends to be friends with you on his face look hatred and arrogance is directly written on it *

-Is this the power of God? Or have I died and am now in the paradise of the greatest shinobi of all time?

* No you are alive and the main question is what will we do? We can not escape, then we will have to destroy the meteorite. *

Akiini decided to act, time was catastrophically small meteor became more and more and the distance less. She folded the seals and uttered the-Quiet Ground of the Bath of the Temple of the God of Death. The earth began to form a large dome, he hid the girl completely. A few minutes later there was a rumble meteorite fell to the ground, it broke into millions of small pieces completely covering the forest with itself. Instead of the usual forest on the ground lay a pile of stones of different shapes and sizes, one technique was able to change the landscape in a minute to unrecognizability. Madara stood in the distance and gathered in his former form. Madara knew that she survived and was just waiting for her to fight. A pile of stones moved and from under her hand stretched out. The girl destroyed the stones and freed herself. Now her condition was very sad, even the 10-tailed armor could not help her. Her body was badly beaten on him there was no place where there were no abrasions cuts bruises. -I see that you can not dance anymore then rejoice you die at the hands of Madara Uchiha himself. Akiini looked steadily into Uchiha's eyes, she understood that he was not right with her, but the only thing that kept her on her feet was her hostile stubbornness. "The girl closed her eyes, trying to calm down and put her control in order, she put her fingers together in a sign, her body enveloped the white chakra. Akiini opened her eyes. An endless kingdom full of white moon. The light from her chakra rushed with a white column to the sky. The color of the sky began to darken the day slowly turned into night, stars appeared and instead of the sun in the sky appeared a majestic white full moon. The moon was a giant: "What's that?" I've never seen such a technique. "You have to be more careful. Although all this is just a girl," thought Madara. In the meantime, Akinay folded her fingers in another sign. The element of the moonlight sealing. The moon became bright and blinded all by its brightness rays covered the earth making from the night a different day. A stream of rays enveloped Madara. His body lost control and his soul regained rest. The image of Madara crumbled into small paper pieces and the body of an unknown person fell to the ground. "A victory" thought Akinini "I could defeat him but" ... from under the feet of the girl left the ground she slowly fainted. Somewhere a painful familiar voice was heard. As if from a childhood. "Dad" ...


End file.
